


Bite Me

by TheTransversalArtisan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Biting, Feeding, Human Seto, M/M, Oneshot, Prideshipping, Vampire Atem, bareback, halloween fic, mortal seto, warning for blood, ygo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTransversalArtisan/pseuds/TheTransversalArtisan
Summary: Atem throws his head back, moaning long and low before leaning into Kaiba’s throat. “I believe we had a deal, love,” he murmurs breathlessly.Seto chuckles. “You think you can ride and feed at the same time? That’s quite confident of you.”
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pretty Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/809168) by [CandyassGoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyassGoth/pseuds/CandyassGoth). 



“You shouldn’t be out here tonight.” Atem stands in the doorway to the balcony, leaning against the frame, his long, dark cape curled around his little stature to protect him from the October chill. “The veil is thin, and the spirits are _hungry.”_

Seto rolls his eyes. “Please. They’d have to be pretty brazen to enter the castle of an ancient vampire lord.” He turns to face his former captor with a confident smirk, tongue sliding languidly over his lip in a way that makes Atem stare. “Such as yourself.”

Atem swallows hard, trying not to focus on the deep cleft of Seto’s nightshirt, the way the moon glints off his pale clavicle. “I’m flattered,” he murmurs, eyes grazing over Seto’s frame as the young mortal leans against the railing overlooking the lord’s vast territory—rolling hills and dales, cliffs and valleys illuminated in deep cobalt. “But I think you overestimate the power I hold when it comes to the spiritual realm. My reign is still restricted to our physical world.” He takes a few steps closer, keeping his cape clasped tightly around him, defending himself from the cold and his own instincts to cradle the tender skin of that swan-like neck in his claws. “Aren’t you cold?”

“No,” Seto says, even as a shiver rumbles through his body, pricking every inch of his skin with pale little goosebumps.

Atem smiles and closes the distance between them, spreading his cape just enough to envelop his young lover.

“You know you don’t emit any body heat, right?” Seto reminds him, still grateful for the wrap of the cape to protect him from the wind as he holds Atem’s cool little form.

“Mmm, but you do,” Atem purrs, nuzzling Seto's chest and clenching his own thighs at the loud beating of his former prisoner’s heart. “Being an exotherm has its perks when I have warm blood like you around.”

“You’re such a weirdo,” Seto grumbles, holding Atem close as the vampire lord walks them back into the comforting, hearth-lit warmth of their bedroom, gently closing the balcony door and leading them toward the bed.

“I’m your weirdo,” Atem reminds him, resting him on the sheets and peeling off his clothing. The sight of that naked skin, so viscerally warm and _alive,_ is enough to leave the lord trembling. “Do you remember when we first made love?” he asks, a tad breathless.

“How could I forget?” Seto says, arching his back in offering, sex growing hard at the delicious memory. “You’d been keeping me in one of your guest rooms as a ‘prisoner’ for days, and the first time you tried to feed from me, I kneed you in the stomach.”

Atem winces. “Yes, I remember that,” he says, leaning in to kiss Seto’s breastbone before creeping up to lap at his collar and neck. “After that, I had to become much more _chivalrous_ to accommodate you.”

“You mean you had to learn your manners,” Seto says with a nod, sighing blissfully as Atem’s hand moves to stroke and fondle his sex, pumping it to life. “Your... _flattering_ love letters might have helped.”

“I’m glad,” Atem chortles, dragging the tip of his tongue along that tempting artery. “I meant every word.”

“I’m certain you did,” Seto breathes, offering more and more of that delicate skin to his lover. “And only after you left me free to leave...or stay...did I actually take your notes to heart. I even remember when you gave me the grand _tour. Oh!”_ He cries out as Atem roughly squeezes his shaft and gently presses teeth against his throat. “You were...quite romantic—courting me with decadent dinners and evening walks through the garden.”

“I admired your intelligence,” Atem confesses. “You entranced me with your wit and ensnared me with your beauty. I couldn’t imagine not having you in my life.”

“Still the romantic poet,” Seto comments, running a hand through those perfect, tri-colored curls. “I still recall when you pulled me in and kissed me among the mums. It was quite a classy move on your part.”

“You loved it,” Atem says, “so much so that you carried me back into the castle and made rigorous love to me for _hours_ on _every_ available surface. _And_ you finally let me taste you.” He teethes a spot just above Seto’s pulse, releasing his cock just long enough to remove his own tunic and underwear and to straddle those perfect hips. “Will you let me feed from you once more, my love?”

Seto chuckles, grinding up against that entrance and making a pondering sound deep in his throat. “Hmm...okay, but only if you ride me, _my lord.”_

Atem rolls his eyes. “To think I allow a mere mortal to dictate my actions in my own bed.”

“Not just any mortal,” Seto murmurs, “your _lover.”_

Atem’s breath hitches at that reminder.

Seto can practically hear Atem purring as he lifts his hips and lowers himself onto his cock.

Atem cries out at how tight it is, how good and _painful_ it feels.

Seto holds out a hand. “Here,” he says, offering his lover a vial of clear fluid. “This should help.”

Atem nods and takes the vial, reaching between his thighs to coat Seto’s cock with the slick lube. He’s quick to prepare himself with one, then two fingers, before gripping Seto’s shaft once more, angling it back toward his entrance.

“Are you sure that’s enough?” Seto asks, resting a gentle hand on Atem’s belly.

“Yes,” his lover protests. “Seto, I need you inside me _now.”_

Seto’s breath hitches in his chest, but he nods, resting his hands on those gorgeous hips and guiding Atem down. The lord hisses as that shaft slowly, but certainly pierces him.

Seto grits his teeth to avoid cumming immediately, but it’s more than tempting, especially when Atem’s cheeks meet the hilt of his shaft, pressed flush against his jewels. Atem releases a long, pained sigh, gripping his own cock and giving himself several long, aching pumps as he adjusts to Seto’s intrusion.

Seto breathes with him, moving the pillow and scooching up the headboard to touch their lips together. “You feel incredible, love,” he murmurs, moving his hips just a little to test Atem’s receptivity.

Atem throws his head back, moaning long and low before leaning into Kaiba’s throat. “I believe we had a deal, love,” he murmurs breathlessly.

Seto chuckles. “You think you can ride and feed at the same time? That’s quite _confident_ of you.”

“Of course I can. I— _ahh!”_ Atem cries out as Seto jerks up inside of him, and he clutches at his lover’s shoulders for dear life. _“Seto!”_

“That’s it, love,” Seto encourages him, rolling his lip and pounding up between those cheeks. “Take every last _inch_ of me. God, you feel _amazing_ like this, don’t you?”

“So _full_ of yourself,” Atem complains, bounding on that huge, naked cock as it pulses and grows inside of him. “I would never...admit to...something so _dirty!”_

His facetious tone makes Seto smirk. “Says the one who’s happily bouncing on my cock of his own volition.” He purrs and takes ahold of his lover’s sides. “Come here,” he breathes.

“What? _Oh!”_ Atem is taken entirely by surprise when Seto pulls him down beneath him, setting him on his hands and knees before plunging back inside of him, all the way to the hilt, making his beloved _wail: “Seto!”_

“Good boy,” Seto praises, pressing a hand to the back of Atem’s head and forcing his cheek into the pillow. “You look so _delicious_ like this.”

Atem whimpers into the linens, coming apart as Seto grips his cock and thrusts inside of him. In and out, as simple as breathing.

Seto leans down over his mate, pounding into him, pumping his cock in time with his thrusts. “Is it good, little one?” he asks, panting with the force of his own motions.

“I...I want...to face you,” Atem pleads, rocking back and forth on that shaft.

Seto smiles against his shoulder. “Not until I cum, love. Not until I fill you up to the very _brim.”_

Seto plunges inside of him, leaking and swelling within his lover’s heat.

Atem whimpers and cries out, jerking back on that girth, coming apart, whimpering Seto’s name without remorse. _“Seto,_ please! It’s too much! _Ahh!_ It feels good! Cum inside me, Seto. Fill me up. _Inseminate_ me! _Ohh~!”_

He barely has a moment.

Within seconds, Seto is jerking and writhing on top of him, filling him to the very brink with seed, pulsing and pushing and stuffing his lover with every last drop—all while releasing a long, hoarse cry.

Atem writhes beneath him, skin flushed, completely unprepared when Seto collapses on top of him.

“Ugh...heavy,” he complains.

Seto giggles and kisses his ear, which flicks in response. “You’re amazing, darling,” he whispers, making Atem groan. “Now it’s your turn.”

Once again, the world is spinning.

Atem finds himself seated on top of his lover once more, chest to chest, straddling Seto’s stomach.

Seto smiles at him. “I believe we had a deal.”

Atem stares.

And smirks. “That, we did,” he confirms, taking his own cock in hand and pressing into Seto’s neck. He inhales—deeply. “God, you smell _divine,_ my love,” he murmurs, teeth tickling the crook of Seto’s shoulder. He nibbles just a tad, testing the waters, judging Seto’s reactions.

His lover holds still, letting himself relax into Atem’s arms, craning his neck to the side.

Atem licks his lips and presses his teeth into the crook of Seto’s shoulder, puncturing the skin.

Making Seto cry out.

Especially when Atem takes his half-mast cock and sits on it once more.

It makes them both see stars, Atem drinking hungrily from his neck, slamming down onto Seto’s spent sex, pumping his own shaft in time with their motions.

Seto doesn’t stand a chance—just jerks up into that lithe little body, feeling his own seed coat his length as Atem fucks and drinks from him once more.

Atem smiles against his neck, face covered in blood, hand pumping his cock until— _“S-Seto!”_

Seto’s hands fly up to grip his lover’s shoulders, holding Atem close as he comes undone.

In just a few moments, Atem is lying on Seto’s broad chest, trying to catch his breath.

Seto takes a moment, caressing his lover’s back and hair as Atem slowly recovers, sliding off of his abused cock, making him wince. “Atem?” Seto asks, working up his nerve. “Was that...good?”

“Mmm...it was _excellent,”_ Atem corrects him, purring softly in his lover’s arms. “Did you enjoy it?”

“I did,” Seto assures him, kissing his forehead. He steels himself, forcing his next words out: “Atem?”

The vampire blinks up at him. “Hmm?”

Seto takes a long, stabilizing breath. “Would you...turn me into...someone like you?”

Atem blinks.

Stares.

“You...want to become a vampire?”

Seto chews his lip.

Nods.

Atem’s finger traces the pulse of his jugular.

He leans in close, inhaling the intoxicating mixture of sweat and skin and blood. “Why should I?”

Seto’s breath hitches, shoulder still throbbing and bleeding. “Because...I want to stay with you. Always.”

Atem pauses.

Licks his lip.

Smiles.

Seto waits.

Winces when he feels teeth press into his neck.

A promise.

Atem’s delicate words tickle the sensitive shell of his ear:

“I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated Halloween y feliz Día de los muertos a todas~. I'm sorry this was so late, but life is hectic. XD I actually read the inspiring work a while back, and I guess it just stayed in my memory. To the author of that work, thanks for posting~.
> 
> Thanks as always to my beloved [Slaycinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder) for all her amazing help and support~. You mean everything to me, love~.
> 
> And thanks to all you readers who lift my spirits with your kindness~.
> 
> Take care; stay safe,  
> T.T.A.


End file.
